


Maybe it’s Love ? (A modern Fem!Levi/Erwin)

by ERWINSSLUTBAG



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Affection, CEO, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Office Setting, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Steamy Sex, Tear Jerker, Tears, date sex, fem Levi x Erwin, hardcore kinks, more tags as story progresses, romantic sex, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERWINSSLUTBAG/pseuds/ERWINSSLUTBAG
Summary: Who knew how one person could positively change so much of your life. A romantic, steamy & sensual story depicting the exciting lives of a world-wide successful CEO and his newly hired, foxy secretary.This is the first piece of work that I have ever done for AO3.Please feel free to give me constructive criticism & comments.I hope that some people will enjoy my fic, but if you don’t - please feel free to keep it to ya self :)THIS IS A FEMALE!!!!! LEVI X ERWIN, I don’t mean offence at all by gender bending Levi, it’s a lovely twist and if you feel otherwise then don’t read, silly.





	1. introduction - Him.

**Author's Note:**

> note - please bare with the first 3 chapters. They are mainly there to set the scene & introduce the characters. The relationships will progress as the story moves on, and chapters will end up being longer & longer.   
> Thank you guys I appreciate everyone & anyone. <3

FINAL WARNING B!!! : this is a FEM Levi x Erwin, if you don’t like that pairing then leave. 

The day had dragged on, slowly and sluggishly. It was 5pm,. Erwin Smith was seated behind his desk, tucked in on his black leather seat which had perfectly matched the setting of his office. His elbows on his desk, two fingers against his temple and his black framed glasses perched upon the space in front of him. All day he had been receiving calls from his lawyer, and Marie’s lawyer. The two were a couple, married for half a year after dating for 3 years, now they were getting a divorce, and on top of that she had been getting together with one of Erwin’s (no longer) childhood friends. Erwin groaned, merely from the fact that the calls all day interrupted his usual carefree hours at the office of Freedom Engineers, a worldwide successful motor vehicle company that produced all sorts of transport, from motorcycles to jet planes. Erwin owned it all, being the CEO and the brains behind all engineering and production of these vehicles, of course with help from his carefully selected team – who have yet to disappoint him. He sunk further in his seat as he groaned more, his hands sliding from his temple into his neat blonde slicked hair, ruffling up the perfect locks and creating a messy style that still made the man look astonishingly sexy, as he already is. His office door clicked open, causing him to raise a brow as he sat up and stared over. It was just Mike. Mike Zakarius, Erwin’s long time best friend and business partner, he had known Mike since before the company even started. Mike glanced over at his boss, sniffing the air which lingered with the scent of cigars. He carefully shut the door behind him as he stared over at Erwin, acknowledging the look of messiness from the usually clean, well presentable man before getting rid of the purse on his lips to speak. 

“You look like you could use a drink, or two, or three?”

Zakarius chuckled , observing Erwin sliding his hands through his hair and fixing the collar of his button up. The man wore nothing but crisp, stylish suits to work. It complemented the powerful aura that emitted from him. Erwin’s office was situated at the top floor of the building, all of which he owned. He preferred a private office with glass walls that he could look out of, often to observe the city people below or just admire the beautiful weather. His office was half of the top floor, the other half was the staff’s lunch room, a few printing rooms and some spare filing rooms. Erwin fixed his posture before replying to his long time friend, staring over at him sheepishly but keeping a slight smirk upon his lips. 

“I wish. I have some matters to attend to with mine and Marie’s lawyer after work. She’s trying to take half of everything I own, but we both know how this is going to end.” 

He chuckled, knowing that everything he wanted, he received. Erwin was not a man who let obstacles ruin his goals to success, and he most certainly was not going to let a foolish woman take his gold, after all ; it was his own hard work and effort that brought him upon the gold in the first place. Mike nodded as he smiled, holding a Manila folder in his hands, walking towards Erwin as he placed the folder onto his desk, landing it right on top of Erwin’s glasses, knowing that Erwin hated the untidiness of the way he had placed the folder right on top of his glasses, which made him (Erwin) automatically pick up the file. Mike stood towering in front of the tempered white glass desk, chuckling down at Erwin. 

“I finished the interviews for the position of your new assistant today, all the candidates were.. pretty good, most pulled out after I shed some light on how your last assistant got fired” 

He chuckled before continuing, Erwin looking interested but not pleased at Mike’s humorous take on the situation. He had fired his previous assistant for not making the correct order of coffee that he wanted, even creating a giant unnecessary scene of yelling and cursing, but that wasn’t the actual reason. Erwin had seen the stupid man try to grope and touch one of the other staff members earlier on the day of the big commotion. He was sure stoic, but not heartless enough to fire someone over a silly matter such as coffee. Erwin continued the conversation with mike, looking through the file he had been handed, skimming through the resume and opening letter, not paying much attention to the file as he was to Mike. 

“And?” The boss sighed. 

“Well, after doing my final rounds of investigating and interrogating, I think I’ve found the perfect assistant for you. Her name is Levi Ackerman, I’ve already scheduled for her first day to be .. tomorrow, I’m sure you will be pleased. She’s brains, looks and I must say very captivating, sexy perhaps, don’t tell Nanaba that, she will actually have my dick sliced off with that new kitchen gadget she brought home the other day” 

Mike’s cheery mood lightened the atmosphere as both men had a small shared laugh. Erwin slipped the file away into one of his desk drawers, Mike dismissed himself to go back to his own office and Erwin was left alone again to finally finish the work he had been meaning to tackle, before heading to the lawyer’s offices after work.


	2. And You Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally meet in this chap. Please understand that this is also another intro/scene setting chapter and the story will get more in depth + longer as the character’s build their relationships.

The morning had settled in easy breezy, the office was as busy as usual and sales continued soaring. Erwin was finally free from the drama with the divorce, all papers had been signed and Marie’s request of half of Erwin’s fortune was rejected, leaving her to her own devices with her new partner. He couldn’t help but curse to himself silently sometimes for not being the one she needed, or wanted, but he knew he was better than that and Marie was scum for simply cheating, although he never said anything of the sort to her face as he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Outside he seemed like a powerful, work-devoted, emotionless king but inside he was still human after all. This morning he had been expecting a guest, his supposed new employee, someone to fill in the role of his assistant/secretary. He sat behind his desk, waiting and eager, hearing the ‘Ding’ from the elevator outside of his door as he collected himself and watched the door open. Mike was never one to knock, but he didn’t mind. In came the towering dirty-blonde man, in his grey suit as usual, smiling over at Erwin to greet him. Following behind the giant man was a short, very short, raven haired female. Erwin glanced over, observing her shoulder lengthen glossy, straight locks, the petite yet curvaceous body dressed in a navy tight pencil skirt and matching blazer, complete with a white button up underneath that seemed almost too erotic to be work attire, but it was the shape of her body that brought on the concept. Stunning. But the most stunning feature? The confident atmosphere this small character had brought upon the room, complete with the sterling silver tinted eyes which observed Erwin’s ocean blue stare. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor filled the silence in the room as Mike brought the lady towards Erwin’s desk, where the golden-blonde man had already stood up, waiting. 

“Erwin this is Levi Ackerman, your new secretary.. now if you’ll excuse me I’ll get back to work, please make yourself comfortable Levi.” Mike nodded towards the two other figures in the room before smiling and taking his leave, whistling quietly to himself as he exited via the elevator. 

Levi stood still, in front of the glass desk between them as she extended a hand, the other holding her briefcase. Her head tilted up to be able to reach Erwin’s curious stare as she parted her glossy lips to speak. “Good Morning, Mister Smith. I take it that you have already been introduced to who I am. I hope that I can be of good use to you.” Her hands met with Erwin’s as they briefly shook. Levi maintained a professional, calm attitude, but her head was racing with thoughts that stated otherwise. “Oh god” she thought to herself. “Oh fucking god, he is damn fine” Her mind groaned. Levi had never worked with attractive people before, it was just a chance of bad luck that all of her previous occupations locked her up with disgusting, especially unhygienic people. The worst type, to her at least. Levi took advantage of the time taken for Erwin to quickly introduce himself to gaze at those ocean eyes, neatly parted golden blonde hair and masculine, large yet lean body that was under his light blue Polo button up, which was rolled up to his elbows, displaying the built, muscly forearms. A. Fucking. Weakness. That was, how could someone possibly look so attractive without even trying? The two talked briefly, before Erwin lead her over to a desk on the side of the room where Levi was to unload her gear, the desk had already been equipped with a note pad, a few pens and a laptop. 

“Well, make yourself comfortable, whatever is left of the old assistant you can throw away. I hope you’re a quiet worker because I can’t focus when there’s a lot of background noise. If it’s too uncomfortable in here for you then feel free to move to one of the spare rooms but I tend to need my secretary a lot during the day.. you know the basics already, and by the way just call me Erwin, and you’ll just be Levi.” The man smiled, his smile resembling that of a pleased golden retriever, Erwin too thought that the woman, his new secretary Levi, certainly was a captivating beauty, but she yet needs to prove herself worthy of the position of work, and for some strangely unknown reason, he hopes that she will be everything and more that he wants from a secretary. 


	3. Mixed Feelings & Mixed Drinks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes!   
> The two are finally interacting MOREEEE!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.. a lot.

It only took a few weeks for Levi to settle into her new workplace. She made mental notes about people – her boss, her colleagues, even the random delivery guys. The atmosphere in the new environment made working seem to be.. a pleasant activity. The boring days of clock observing were over, and now she had real things to occupy herself with. Levi’s previous jobs had been dreadful, she had been employed as a bartender, tutor, journalist and even a judge’s assistant, but none of these jobs struck her interest. 

The Friday afternoon had been quiet and peaceful, Levi had finished her pile of work for the day and she was cleaning up around Erwin’s office, while he was out at a board meeting. She noticed that his office was well designed, consisting of modern items, the best quality only. He had a whole shelf full of books on one wall, his desk and Levi’s desk in front of another wall and opposite to that was the wide silver door. 3 of the walls were all window, with blinds that could be electronically controlled to adjust the brightness. The last side of the room consisted of a nice, luxurious suede sofa, one that he could lounge on when tired. The secretary was halfway through cleaning out Erwin’s bookshelf when she heard the door click, turning to see a very exhausted looking man, smiling meekly at him before she turned to face him. 

“that meeting seems like it took a toll on you” she chuckled. 

“It sure did. What have you been up to while I was gone, Levi. Did you miss me?” He answered, snickering quietly to himself as well as he joked about. 

“I finished the work that was assigned to me, your calls have all been answered and everything’s done. I’m just finishing up with tidying your office.. and keep dreaming, Sir” She smirked over, noticing that Erwin’s attention had been caught. He looked like a puppy that peaked its ears up at something curious. 

“Nice.. very nice, in fact during the last ten years of working in this company, not one of my secretaries could handle the daily workload, all had to take it home with them. I must say I’m very impressed – and by the way it’s officially been one month since you started here and Mike suggested that we grab some drinks at the Rose bar after work, I’ll drive you home.” He smiled as he sunk into his comfortable leather seat, tapping his finger against the desk rhythmically while waiting for a reply, his eyes tracing from the screen on his desk to the female standing at the bookshelf in front, admiring the amazing view of the beautiful face staring back at him. 

“Oh please I really don’t deserve the praise, I haven’t done more than I was asked to. That sounds great though, I could really go for a few shots and champagne right now” she replied with a mere smirk. 

Erwin hummed in satisfaction before the two both finished off doing whatever they needed to do, then clocking off at 7pm to meet Mike and the rest at the Rose Bar. Levi was surprised, pleasantly surprised, that Erwin’s was an easy going boss who loved to relax with his employees, treating them as friends rather than money machines. The two arrived at the Rose bar at 7:15, after a ride in Erwin’s own Freedom Engineer car that much resembled a modern, slick black BMW. They walked side by side through the automatic doors of the bar, checked in at the front reception before being lead to where Mike, Nanaba, Hange, Petra and Moblit were seated at a circular booth, all with drinks already in their hands. Levi had never been to such a fancy bar where there was a reception you had to check into, let alone good mood lighting and smooth, delightful live jazz band that played until 2 am. She had already familiarised herself briefly with everyone at the table, especially Mike and Nanaba who were Erwin’s closest friends – assistant company directors. Levi and Erwin both slid in to sit on the comfortable seats around the circular table in the middle, sitting besides eachother close enough for the sides of their arms to be brushing against eachother. A bar tender came over to greet the new guests, they slid a menu onto the table before standing and waiting. 

“Welcome to the Rose Bar, what’s the poison shall be prepared tonight?” they asked patiently. 

“I’ll just get a scotch on the rocks. And the lady will have ..” Erwin answered, waiting for Levi. 

Levi was busy gliding her eyes through the menu which consisted of crazy names on the cocktails page. She was never one for straight, boring alcohol. . A piñata colada? Strawberry margarimama? Vodkatonic and cheese? What the absolute fuck? There were many titles she showed interested in but she had to choose the first one for the night. 

“I’ll just get the Cherry Daiquiri.. thank you” she smiled at the bartender who clearly demonstrated physically attraction to Levi’s smile. She watched as he left to prepare their drinks, meanwhile turning back to the table where everyone had already seeped into mini conversations with each other. Erwin and Mike had been having a debate on how many drinks each other could handle, Levi slipped into the conversation with Petra and Hange about a tv Drama – which was then joined by Moblit after he had finished suffering with his brain freeze from the alcoholic frappe he was sipping on. She had enjoyed herself. In fact, it had been a while, a very very long while since she had enjoyed herself like this. The night went on as Levi’s dream drink list was fulfilled, and after many many rounds of toasts for Levi’s 1 month anniversary, it was 2:34 am and the bunch were all ready to go home. Everyone stood out in the carpark, saying goodbyes as the first to leave were Moblit and Hange , who had been shoved into the back of a cab. Levi kinda felt sorry for the cab driver, having to listen to Hange scream the lyrics to ‘Mr Brightside’ the whole way home. The second to leave were Mike and Nanaba, who left in Mike’s car after he sobered up and was below the legal BAC to be able to drive. Petra was then picked up by her boyfriend who was also coming home from work. The last ones left were Levi and Erwin. Erwin had only had one alcoholic drink that night, and Levi suspected that it was because he had to drive her home. She followed him back to the black car as she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, letting Erwin reverse. 

“Sorry that you couldn’t drink much tonight, next time I’ll drive hm?” she glanced over at him, seeing his eyes focused on the mirror besides him as he reversed. 

“Nah, there’s no need for an apology really. I enjoyed tonight a lot, seeing everyone so cheery and bright made my day honestly. I’m glad you seemed to have fun, everyone enjoys your company.” He smiled as they pulled out of the car park and onto the main road, driving relaxedly as he yawned. 

Levi’s eyes had made their way down to Erwin’s left hand that was placed on the gear stick, she watched as his hands moved the stick and imagined the way those hands would feel around her throat and feeling up her smooth body. She snapped out of the fantasy in time to notice the small ring shaped tan around his ring finger, gasping silently before blurting out. 

“No way. You were married? Or you are married?” 

Erwin listened to the tipsy-slurred question that escaped her lips, laughing to himself at the suddenness of the question. 

“Well I was. I’m surprised you haven’t heard from anyone, I mean I’m sure it was this month’s gossip topic. I was married for a short time but we ended it a few weeks ago, well officially ended it anyways. So now I’m a free single bachelor, first come first serve.” He joked. “And what’s the deal with you Levi? Are you tied down to anyone?” He asked, smiling over at her as they came to a red light. She had already put in her address into the gps on the car. 

“Damn.. that’s rough, you seem like you’re doing very well anyways. Oh me? I haven’t dated for a while, it’s not like I don’t want to it’s just that I have no motivation to or time to dedicate into dating. I’ve had a few casual things but.. either something must be wrong with me or the guys I’ve gotten with have just been boring. There are a few men in the company who seem super fine though~” she snickered, letting the tipsiness get to her thoughts as her playful eyes met with Erwin’s. 

“Oh yeah? And who might they be hm? Let me guess.. Jean? Everyone seems to like that long faced bastard.. or Bert the gentle giant?” Smith asked as he sat back in his seat and laughed. He was only joking about the bastard bit, he valued all employees very much. “I have a rule though, no fucking in the office, we don’t want those Southside germs anywhere nor do we want a sex tape for the CCTV” 

Giggling, Levi replied as the car continued driving. Nearing to the destination. “hey now I said they were hot, I didn’t say I was going to have sex with them, Silly Mister Erwin Smith~” 

Erwin raised a brow at the unusual title as he laughed himself. “Mister Erwin Smith??” Silly Mister Erwin Smith? Maybe I should change the company name to that huh, you reckon our sales could increase even more?” He smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and pearly. He pulled the car into the drop off dock at Levi’s apartment complex. 

“Well, maybe you should~ and if the company becomes so successful that you own the world one day, then you owe a thanks to me!” Levi grinned cheerfully, perhaps it wasn’t just the alcohol that was making her enjoy herself this much.. but also the presence of the man beside her. She continued as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “I really want to say thank you though, the celebration was fun, even the car trip home was fun and I owe it all to you Mister CEO” 

The lock on the car’s doors clicked to signify that they were unlocked and ready for Levi to open. Erwin turned his head and shoulders towards Levi, who was also turned towards him, gently smiling as he gazed into her sharp silver eyes with his own half lidded stare. One that seemed so very sexy, and inviting. “Well I’m very pleased and happy that you’re happy. Have a good sleep and I’ll see you on Monday, enjoy the weekend off, Levi.” 

Levi nodded, keeping the unbroken eye contact between them strong. The steaming tension in the air was there, but no one addressed it. She leant over closer, barely much but he could sense the movement which he also mimicked. Levi’s red tinted pout never looked so welcoming. “Thank you Erwin, I will do that and .. you too.” Her words became purrs, and before they both knew it their faces had lunged closer and her lips were on his. Levi’s hands had now made their way around Erwin’s, warm, large neck, and his hands had slid upon her jaw to hold her face gently. Levi’s red lipstick stained and marked erwin’s lips, creating messy abstract shapes on and around the Man’s thin soft lips. They both pulled away, panting quietly and gently, for a moment – the only scent that existed between the two was the alcohol from the bar. Their hands slid off of each others body’s unwillingly. Levi’s left hand had reached over to open the door but the eye contact was not broken. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she took in the sight of her handsome fucking boss sitting there with her lipstick all over his lips and that oh so fucking sexy, bright blue gaze. She ended the quiet panting with a blunt “alright see you soon, Mister Smith”, adverting her eyes elsewhere and leaving the vehicle as she walked off to the entrance, leaving Erwin in the car alone.

Holy fuck, he thought. His immediate reaction was biting down onto his bottom lip before licking across his lips gently and using a sleeve to wipe at them. The red stain had now been transferred onto the sleeve of his expensive shirt. But the man was not angry at all. Oh my fuck. Oh my fucking god I want her so bad. Erwin’s naughty thoughts were quickly pushed aside when a car behind him beeped for being in the drop off zone for more than the allowed time. He quickly drove off, replaying the scene in his head over and over again while continuously banging the back of his head against the seat in attempts to calm himself down. The taste of fruity alcohol remained on his lips for the rest of the journey back to his home, the journey in which he tried to contain his self control, although he couldn’t help but feel turned on from what had just happened. Lust was all that filled his head, but not just lust as in “I could fuck anybody and be content” lust. It was a lust for Levi, and he knew damn well that he wanted that sexy prowess, the way she had teased him just hadn’t been fair.


End file.
